Enamorandonos
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Gracias a un acuerdo entre dioses, Tenma se vera obligado a un compromiso con cierto dios que todavía no conoce, sin embargo en medio de las obligaciones y acuerdos de terceros, quizás el amor pueda surgir y traerles felicidad. quien dijo que la amistad entre un humano y un dios no se podía dar?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: lost canvas no me pertenece, sino a Teshirogi-sensei y Kurumada-sensei xD**

 **Aclaraciones: la historia se desarrolla en una realidad alterna, donde los dioses tratando de prever las guerras santas llegan a un acuerdo de paz, en donde cada cierto tiempo, un dios en su reencarnación humana contrae nupcias con algún servidor de Athena, independientemente de la edad o género.**

 **La trama sucede en la época actual por así decirlo.**

 **Enamorándonos.**

 **Cap. 1: Conociéndonos…**

Simplemente, las cosas ya no podían ser peor.

No solo estaba obligado quien sabe porque razón a casarse con alguien que ni conocía, pero eso solo era un breve sacrificio por el bien de la humanidad. O eso le habían dicho.

Su nombre era Tenma de Pegaso, un caballero de Athena, la diosa de la guerra. Toda su vida había entrenado al igual que toda la orden por un simple propósito: proteger a su diosa y al mundo del mal, sin embargo jamás imagino que lo haría de esa forma.

Las razones en si eran simples pero no por eso justas. Según su maestro, Dokko de Libra, desde hacía mucho siglos, quizás desde la era del mito, cuando los dioses aun caminaban entre humanos, descubrieron que les esperaba un fatídico futuro, donde varias guerras santa se llevarían a cabo con el fin de salvar a la humanidad de la destrucción que mucho dioses alegaban ellos merecían. Athena, dolida con semejante información concedida por el dios del tiempo de manera repentina decidió cambiar eso, no solo por los humanos, sino por los demás dioses también. No era feliz cuando las personas sufrían, ya sean humanos o dioses.

De esa manera se llego a un acuerdo. Cada 200 años más o menos, como símbolo de paz entre Athena (el lado humano) y los dioses olímpicos, uno de sus caballeros contraería nupcias con uno de ellos en su encarnación humana, de manera de mostrar buena fe entre ambas partes. La diosa de la sabiduría debía hacerse cargo de la seguridad de dicho dios en su forma humana, además del "joven afortunado" que en algún momento seria su esposo o esposa. La edad o género no era tomada en cuenta. A ellos realmente no les importaba, total una vida humana era solo un pestañeo para ellos.

Obviamente no todos los dioses parecían estar involucrados, como la señorita Athena que había hecho un voto de castidad o casos así. No estaba seguro, pero lo suponía. Tampoco sabía cuáles eran los dioses que si participaban lo que lo angustiaba de sobremanera. Esto se decidía al azar, no podría saber quien le toco, así como se supone que el dios no sabía quién seria, o eso le aseguró. Toda una sorpresa para el día de bodas, que justamente seria hoy.

Maldijo su suerte. El no entreno tanto solo para estar atado a alguien que ni conoce aun el resto de su vida. Pero no podía negarse, eso se había decidido poco antes de que naciera, no podía hacer nada. Se miro al espejo. Hacía pocos días vestía por primera vez su armadura de bronce, poco antes de que le hablaran sobre este matrimonio arreglado, y ahora, zaz! Estaba en traje de pingüino a punto de casarse. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para quejarse. Supuso que llegaron a pensar que escaparía si demoraban más, pero no iba a ser así. El era un caballero después de todo, aunque a sus 15 años le aterrara la idea de estar casado, no era un cobarde que huiría.

En plenos pensamientos, sus "compañeros" lo llevaron ante el patriarca, él los casaría por donde entendía. No era una gran ceremonia ni nada estrafalario, mejor así. Algo sencillo, con pocos testigos. Seguramente para mantener a salvo la identidad de la reencarnación del dios en cuestión. A pesar de que los olímpicos estén en "periodos de paz" ellos no eran los únicos preocupantes, habían mucho enemigo más, que darían lo que fuera por tener sus cabezas.

Tal vez hasta era por eso que debían ser caballeros y no humanos normales, para protegerlos también. Bufo molesto ignorando la mirada de reproche de los dorados presentes. No solo estarían atados de por vida, sino que tendría que hacer de niñera también.

Miro a su alrededor, su futuro/a esposo/a aun no llegaban. Allí solo estaban los santos dorados de libra, escorpio, acuario, Aries y sagitario, además del patriarca claro. Algunos le sonreían con burla (kardia principalmente), otros le regalaban una mirada comprensiva y hasta de pena (Sisifos y Degel), pero principalmente le miraban como si lo felicitaran sin decir nada, entre ellos estaba Dokko. El solo suspiro.

No podía quejarse, pero se sentía inquieto. No tenía idea de quién era el dios en cuestión, ni como era. Eso le preocupaba. Pensó en varias posibilidades, una más aterradora que la anterior. Primero considero que podría ser mujer, como Afrodita o quizás Hera. Palideció, una lo mataría en la luna de miel y la otra lo confinaría de por vida para que no le fuese infiel. No le gusto la idea, principalmente por que las mujeres no le atraían realmente, no era personal, era solo que no pasaría. Además, la idea de engendrar un hijo con alguna diosa le daba escalofríos. Como se criaría un semi dios?

En fin, luego pensó en la posibilidad de que fuese un hombre. El escalofrió aumento. Primero pensó en Zeus, lo cual no era alentador sino aterrador. No le parecía la idea de estar con alguien que quizás podría llegar a ser mas ninfómano o celoso que sus otras opciones. Luego pensó en Ares, lo cual sin duda terminaría en una relación sadomasoquista y que acabaría con su cordura. Mala idea. No tenía muchas opciones y las ideas solo le aterraban más. Pero en parte pensaba que le daba igual quien fuera, probablemente lo odiaría de por vida, por quitarle su vida. Si! Era lo justo! No tenía porque ser amable ni amoroso, ni siquiera había amor en semejante compromiso. Si esta persona lo trataba mal, pues lo trataría peor, le daba igual.

Con esos pensamientos, escucho la puesta abrirse. Al fin conocería al desgraciado o desgraciada. Quien sabe y quizás hasta era horrible y mandón. Sonrió burlón antes de voltearse y casi atragantarse con sus pensamientos negativos.

Definitivamente no era así como lo imaginaba, se quedo sin palabras.

Era un joven, o eso creía. Con facciones infantiles y tiernas, casi femeninas; de cabellos rubios medianamente largos en la espalda, pero con un flequillo más o menos desarreglado en su frente. Sus ojos eran como dos lagos profundos y llenos de pureza, parecía ver reflejado el cielo en ellos. Su piel era más o menos pálida como la arena fina de una playa, se veía delicada y suave. Solo sus mejillas se teñían en su suave rosa, que se enfureció cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Esto era como un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Su figura era una aniñada, quizás por la edad joven, recubierta con vestimentas sencillas similares a los que un aprendiz de sacerdote usaría. Eso le extraño, pero no dijo nada, pensó que le quedaba bien. Y finalmente, para coronar el pastel, esa sensación de inocencia y pureza que lo rodeaba, tan buenas vibras y adorable ambiente que destruía la tensión apenas entraba al lugar.

Solo lo había visto, y quedo impresionado. Definitivamente tenía que ser un dios, ningún humano podría gozar de semejante aura tan pura y llena de misticismo.

A su lado, lo acompañaba la actual reencarnación de Athena, Sasha compartiendo su sonrisa. Le pareció raro, pero juraría que esos dos se parecían un poco. A ella la conocía desde que comenzó a entrenar en el santuario, eran muy buenos amigos.

Podía notar claramente que ella parecía calmar a aquel muchacho, quien a lenguas se le notaba los nervios. Trago saliva. Bueno, al menos le consolaba el hecho de que no era el único en esa situación. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, por fin se saludaron.

_Muy bien, Tenma…Te presento a tu esposo…su nombre es Alone-comenzó la oji verde tomando su mano, para unirla con la del otro. Apenas hicieron contacto, todos fueron testigos de cómo el pobre rubio alejo su mano como si le quemara mientras sus mejillas se encendían nerviosamente, para luego comenzar a balbucear disculpas.

A pesar de saber que debía sentirse ofendido, le pareció algo tierno.

_L-lo siento mucho…-murmuro bajando la mirada. El castaño solo sonrió intentando relajarlo.

_No te preocupes…-supuso que no estaba acostumbrado a ser tocado por humanos, pero lo dejo allí. Escucho claramente la conversación entre cosmos de los dorados.

 _Jajajaja salió delicadito el mocoso! Oye Tenma! Cuidado en la luna de miel o te quedaras con las ganas!_

Gruño tratando de ignorarlos, preocupado de que su prometidos los escuchara y se ofendiera, sin embargo este ultimo parecía no poder oírlos, y si lo hacía, sabía bien como ignorarlos.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras la ceremonia daba inicio. No tardaron mucho, tan solo se trataba de una especie de trámite civil. No hacía falta el romanticismo para algo que fue hecho a las corridas. Simplemente el patriarca recitaba sus votos a los que ellos aceptaban, firmaban un tonto papel, se daban unos anillos y Athena les daba su bendición y bla bla bla.

Al menos así terminaría el drama o eso creyó.

_Muy bien! Ya pueden besarse!-animo la pelimorada incomodándolos a ambos.

Se miraron con los nervios a flor de piel. Tenma no sabía si debía o no tomar la iniciativa, pero al ver al ojiazul jugueteando con sus dedos, decidió acercar un poco. Noto claramente como el otro se tenso ante eso.

Se regaño mentalmente. Así no se podía. Estando a pocos centímetros de su cara, el rubio había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza, casi con miedo. Eso no le ayudaba. Suspirando, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para terminar rápido con eso.

Para cuando el menor aguanto la respiración, sintió algo en su frente. Abrió temerosamente los ojos encontrándose con la sonrisa amable del caballero. Parpadeo sorprendido, al igual que todos.

_esperare a que sea el momento para besarte en los labios…-murmuro tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. El rubio, sonrió ante ese gesto.

Había llegado hasta allí temeroso de lo que le esperaba, pero extrañamente su ahora esposo le hacía sentir al menos algo de confort.

_Gracias…-respondió en murmullos también.

Tal vez ambos exageraron y las cosas no serian tan malas. Incluso cuando las burlas de los demás dorados no faltaron alegando que ese era un beso de madres, no de esposos, pero los ignoraron. Después de eso, Tenma se paso recibiendo muchas felicitaciones en lo que abandonaban el santuario en compañía de su "esposo", mientras Sasha y el patriarca los acompañaban hasta el aeropuerto. Según les iban contando, su "ansiada" luna de miel seria en alguna isla paradisiaca, durante 2 semanas completas, y al regresar tendrían una bonita y sencilla casa no muy lejos del santuario. Todo por su bienestar y seguridad.

El caballero no hacía más que suspirar mientras los oía. Alone por su lado no decía nada al respecto, solo agradecía de vez en cuando y hablaba con Sasha en susurros. No le prestó gran atención, hasta que la chica se le acerco a hablar a solas.

_Necesitamos hablar Tenma…-el miro de reojo a los otros dos, se mantenían en silencio incomodo, pero metidos en su propio mundo.

La volvió a ver.

_Me lo pides como Sasha o es una orden de mi diosa…?-le molesto a propósito. Debía descargar su fastidio en alguien. Ella solo inflo la cara molesta.

_Ya sabes que como amiga…!-le miro con enojo-…es algo importante, es sobre Alone…

Le prestó un poco mas de atención. Saber un poco más sobre su esposo no le vendría mal.

_Ok, lo siento…de que trata…? Es algo malo?

_claro que no! Es solo que…-le miro con sincera devoción-…no lo vayas a lastimar, quieres?

_Oye, quien crees que so-?

_Espera! Déjame terminar…-le interrumpió-…no te lo pido como una diosa que desea la paz entre su familia y los humanos…sino…como una hermana, que no quiere ver llorar a su hermano mayor a quien siempre ha cuidado…-abrió los ojos ante esa confesión.

_q-que?! Que quieres decir con-? Agh! Como es eso?-no entendía nada.

Ella suspiro casi nostálgica.

_Las cosas se dieron así…como Athena, mi deber era reencarnar una y otra vez como humana no solo para guiar a mis caballeros y proteger la paz en el mundo…sino también era el cuidar del dios en turno de nupcias mientras estaba como humano, antes, durante y después de casarse con uno de mis santos…-fue explicando tranquilamente-…en este caso en especial, reencarne como la hermana sanguínea de Alone con el fin de protegerlo debido a…ciertas circunstancias que rodean a la encarnación de este dios en especial…y también, porque deseo que aprenda lo que es realmente el amor…

El pegaso se le quedo viendo tratando de entender sus palabras.

_Sabes, para la mayoría de los dioses el amor no es más que una ilusión humana sin importancia…este dios en especial lo cree así…-miro de reojo la rubio-…incluso sus seguidores piensan que el amor que pudiese llegar a experimentar durante todo esto solo envenenara su corazón y nublara el juicio…-comento con tristeza-…muchos creen que esa es la estrategia que uso para tenerlo de aliados, pero no es así…-bajo la mirada-..yo…Athena ama a su familia…a pesar de todo…no les desea mal alguno…está preocupada por ellos, por esos los cuida…por eso…yo cuido a Alone…

Sentía la sinceridad de sus palabras.

_crecimos juntos en un orfanato en Italia hasta que Sisifos me "adopto" y me trajo al santuario…-recordaba eso con mucha tristeza-…desde entonces lo cuido de lejos, a pesar de que manteníamos cierto contacto…-miro a su caballero-…el no recuerda nada Tenma…de su vida como un dios…

Eso lo tomo de sorpresa.

_él no sabía la verdad de todo hasta hace solo unas pocas semanas…-desvió la mirada-…ni tampoco sobre mi…y sabes que fue lo más doloroso de decírselo?...que a pesar de todo no me culpo ni se molesto…a pesar de que se moría de pánico mientras lo llevaba hasta el santuario…

Tenma simplemente no sabía que decir. Era increíble todo lo que Sasha…no, Athena en si misma había hecho con tal de no hacerle daño a quien en cualquier momento podría volver a ser su enemigo.

_Porque…? Porque te sacrificaste tanto…?-quería entenderla, aunque sea un poco.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

_Porque….existe un futuro donde él es asesinado por uno de mis santos…-confeso dolida-…no quiero llegar a eso…me aterra pensarlo…

Quería preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero suponía que el dios del tiempo tuvo algo que ver con ello.

_Nunca desee llegar a ese punto, por eso quiero cambiar ese futuro…-le miro con decisión-…perdóname por meterte en esto pero…

_Descuida…eres mi diosa…y también mi amiga-le sonrió para tranquilizarla-…no solo por ti, sino por el también…tampoco soy una bestia ni nada sabes? No iba a hacerle nada malo aun si no me lo pidieras…

_Eso lo sé pero….necesitaba decirlo…-sonrió.

En eso recordó un detalle que le mataba la curiosidad.

_por cierto Sasha…una duda, con cuál de los dioses exactamente me case?-por más que pensaba no le encontraba parecido a la personalidad con ninguno, aunque eso influía en la falta de memoria que ella menciono.

La menor rio traviesamente.

_Oh! Sobre eso…no puedo decírtelo…-rio al ver su decepción-…aunque creo que tarde o temprano Aloneniisan te lo dirá….o te darás cuenta tu solo…relájate!

No le podía decir, y aunque pudiese tal vez tampoco le diría. No era bueno arruinar la primera impresión que no parecía ser tan mala aun.

El caballero simplemente gruño y miro al rubio quien solo caminaba distraídamente por donde era guiado. De vez en cuando cruzaban miradas, pero el menor siempre las rehuía nerviosamente. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente. Si así se portaba con solo verlo, pensar en la "noche de nupcias" le traería jaqueca, pero mejor ni lo mencionaba.

_Esto…será incomodo…-murmuró a lo que la niña solo sonrió.

_Tómenlo con calma…el orfanato donde crecimos era organizado por sacerdotes…y niisan…bueno, es muy tímido, pero no es personal…

_Si…ya me di cuenta..-suspiro aun mas. Sin duda la cosa se pondría difícil, pero viéndole el lado amable, no fue del todo malo.

Tendría unas merecidas vacaciones de 2 semanas, una casa hecha y derecha, y podría dar por centavo que su vida no correría ningún riesgo de nada. Alone le parecía alguien agradable y sensato al menos. Siempre podrían hablar para llegar a algún acuerdo.

_...pero sabes..?-ella le miro-…tal vez…pueda funcionar…-sonrió esperanzado en eso.

Jamás negaría que por lo menos, en la primera impresión, el joven rubio le pareció lindo. Lo que pasaría después, sería cosa del destino.

 **Notas finales: sip! Lo sé, debería actualizar mis fics en lugar de comenzar otro, pero la idea no se me iba y será corto! Lo prometo! Ojala les guste esta aportación para los fans de esta linda pareja! n.n review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: lost canvas no me pertenece, de lo contrario ya estaríamos disfrutando de una tercera temporada n.n**

 **Enamorándonos**

 **Cap. 2: Tranquilizándonos.**

Cuando finalmente abordaron el avión que le correspondía, ya luego de haberse despedido del patriarca y Sasha, por fin luego de todo ese rollo de la boda y demás, se podría decir que estaban solos. Bueno, solos en la sección de primera clase de un avión junto a los demás pasajeros, pero considerando la falta de conocidos, técnicamente aun estaban solos. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran como se esperaban.

En primera, estaba su prometido, Alone. Desde que subieron al avión, este se había prácticamente escapado de su lado, sentándose hacia la ventana llevándose consigo lo que parecían un par de libros. Tenma simplemente suspiro sentándose a su lado. Pudo incluso notar la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio cuando lo hizo, pero no dio vueltas atrás. Tarde o temprano tenían que al menos hablar no? Y como era obvio que su rubio compañero no lo haría, decidió empezar primero.

_Etto…mucho gusto! Seguro ya lo sabes, pero igual me presentare, soy Tenma de Pegaso, es un placer!-sonrió pasándole su mano. Quería hacer esta situación lo más amena posible. El menor por su lado volteo a verlo obviamente nervioso, pero sonriendo del mismo modo, mientras aceptaba el saludo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sus manos eran bastante suaves.

_M-mucho gusto Tenma, mi nombre es Alone, espero que nos llevemos bien…-no lo miraba a los ojos y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, incluso podría jurar que sus manos temblaban ligeramente, sin embargo no la apartaba. El mensaje era claro, tampoco estaba cómodo con esa situación, pero quería intentarlo.

Le regalo una mirada amable para tratar de calmarlo.

_Yo también lo espero. Sabes?, seguramente esto es tan inesperado para ti como lo es para mí, pero daré lo mejor de mí para hacerlo divertido, te parece?-si, lo sabía, eso sonó demasiado infantil, no parecía algo que un esposo diría, más bien lo que un maestro diría, pero no podía ofrecerle más. No se sentía como su esposo, de hecho, la situación aun le parecía de lo más irreal, pero la aceptaba. De cualquier forma, incluso si lo aceptaba como esposo, no podía evitar que su conciencia le regañara por la apariencia aniñada de su "esposo".

_Estoy más que de acuerdo…-respondió con ese aire infantil que le caracterizaba.

"Me siento….un pedófilo…"pensó por un momento, mientras intentaba sacudir esos pensamientos.

El joven italiano tampoco estaba mejor. Desde que se entero de todo, su vida se puso patas arriba, ya nada era como antes. Como si vivir lejos de su hermanita no fuese suficientemente malo, ahora resultaba que ni hermanos eran, eran…sobrina y tío? Ahh! Eso era confuso! Y no solo eso! También estaba su "verdadera identidad", la cual aun no sabía cómo tomar, aunque eso explicara muchas cosas, entre ellas el porqué repentinamente las cosas que pintaba morían. Su mayor pasión y pasatiempo siempre había sido pintar, pero desde hacía unos meses que ya no lo podía hacer debido a ese inconveniente, el cual aun no sabía cómo controlar del todo. Lo que más le gustaba en el mundo y no lo podía hacer, le entristecía ese hecho. Para él, el mundo siempre estaba lleno de color y cosas buenas, un mundo lleno de luz que amaba. Pero desde que se vio inmiscuido en todo ese asunto de matrimonio, acuerdos y dioses, su mundo se volvió gris. No había querido decírselo a Sasha pues no quería hacerla sentir mal, no era su culpa tampoco, pero no podía evitar desear tener su vida normal de regreso, tener sus colores otra vez.

Y cuando todo eso de la boda arreglada iba a darse a cabo, debía admitirlo, tembló de terror y hasta llego a maldecir su propia suerte. El fue criado en un orfanato y una iglesia. Se suponía que su mundo no giraría mas allá de la pintura, jamás siquiera había considerado la idea de gustar de alguien, mucho menos casarse. Aun cuando no lo hizo frente a su hermanita, durante todo el tiempo que estaba a solas, finas lagrimas y sin control alguno descendía por sus mejillas. Lloro, pues sabía que no debía hacerlo durante la boda, no debía hacerlo frente a su esposo. No debía ser egoísta, entendía perfectamente que lo estaba haciendo por el bien de la humanidad y los dioses, no debía ser cobarde.

Además, Tenma no lucia tan aterrador como llego a imaginar. Debía darle al menos una oportunidad, no?

Aunque incluso siendo positivo, el pensamiento de la "luna de miel" le hacía estremecerse.

El resto del viaje se la pasó normalmente en silencio, ya que apenas se conocían y no sabían muy bien de qué temas abordar.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, una de las tantas islas paradisiaca muy conocidas, no pudieron ocultar su asombro. Tenma solía viajar para sus entrenamientos, pero nunca estuvo en un lugar tan bello. Alone por su parte nunca lo había hecho antes, por lo que todo eso le parecía un sueño.

Sonrieron por primera vez de manera genuina. Sin duda al menos se divertirían en lo que duraba esa experiencia.

Un poco menos tensos, tomaron un taxi para ir al lugar donde se quedarían. Se trataba de un hotel bastante pintoresco y en cierta manera acogedor. Incluso la recepcionista parecía muy amable.

_Oh bienvenidos! Nos avisaron de su reserva…-saludo mientras revisaba entre algunas carpetas-aquí esta! Habitación 35…-les paso una llave.

Al ver que era solo una única llave, inconscientemente ambos tragaron saliva mientras el castaño la tomaba.

_e-etto gracias…-las miro como si fueran alguna especie de sentencia de muerte mientras se dirigían hacia su habitación. Inesperadamente los pasillos parecían ser más cortos y el silencio sumamente incomodo, como si todo en el universo confabulara para hacer este momento mas incomodo de lo que de por sí ya era.

Alone sencillamente decidió mandar toda su conciencia hacia algún universo lejano para no demostrar su nerviosismo mientras abrían la puerta. Cuando vieron su interior parecieron sentir como sus corazones comenzaban a infartar.

La habitación era linda, es decir nada de malo no tenia, aunque si se tomaba en cuenta su "forzada" situación, sencillamente no podía verse peor.

No demasiado amplia, decorada con una mezcla entre tonos rojos y cremas, la cama era única y de tamaño mediano (ni muy estrecha como para que alguno se caiga, ni muy amplia como para dormir sin tocarse) con un cubrecama color crema, decorada con varios pétalos de rosas encima, además de algunos ubicados en forma de corazón, las almohadas de por sí y también tenían esa forma (al menos las de adorno, esperaban que las de dormir fueran normales), había una especie de tubo (de esos donde alguien baila sensualmente) a un extremo del cuarto, estratégicamente cerca de una radio con algunas grabaciones de dudoso genero, un armario de madera al otro extremo, unas cortinas de color naranja que junto a la luz de afuera le daban a la habitación un tono "candente" por decirlo de alguna forma. También estaba el baño, el cual tenía un jacuzzi en lugar de tina, con una ducha peligrosamente cerca de este, shampoo y jabones de aromas dulzones y afrodisíacos. Con solo ver eso, no querían imaginar que cosas les habían puesto en los cajones, pues dudaban que fuesen solo toallas. Y claro, para cereza del pastel, estaba un aromatizante de chocolate que percibieron apenas abrieron la puerta.

No sabían si reír o llorar, pues estaban más que seguros que muchas de esas cosas no debían de colocarlas en todas las habitaciones, solo en las "matrimoniales".

El joven caballero resoplo arrojando su maleta a un costado de la cama. Quería golpear a alguien, si, a la recepcionista, si, ella debía ser la culpable. O mejor, a Sasha, ella debía ser el genio maligno detrás de todo eso! Como demonios le venía con todo el discurso de querer cuidar a su hermano y luego prácticamente lo pone en bandeja así?! Era ridículo! Ya ni tenía que ver la cara del rubio para saber que estaba espantando como el mismo o peor incluso!

El rubio por su lado simplemente suspiro en busca de su paz y tranquilidad, no quería seguir estresado, ya de por sí una jaqueca estaba por acabarlo, así que opto por evadir el tema y al ver el reloj, vio su oportunidad.

_nee…es algo tarde….-comento señalando la hora. Y en efecto, ya casi eran las 10 de la noche-que hacemos…?

El ojirojo le miro casi cansinamente mientras quitaba todas esas mugres flores y el cubrecama.

_Dormir…supongo…-propuso tratando de no parecer ansioso por escuchar una respuesta positiva mientras tomaba una de las sabanas y una almohada.

Al italiano le extraño ese apto.

_que haces?...

_que crees? Iré a dormir en el jacuzzi…-explico dándole la espalda-o prefieres que duerma en el piso…?-no mencionaría la opción de dormir juntos en la cama, ya tenía suficiente por hoy.

Y el ojiazul tampoco parecía con ganas de pedírselo tampoco.

_Ya veo…-no se sentía bien quedándose con la cama mientras el mayor iba al incomodo baño, pero se sentía exhausto tanto física como mentalmente, así que solo acepto.

Tranquilamente acomodo la cama sin apagar las luces, al menos la de su meza de noche y se acoso solo sacándose los zapatos. No era muy higiénico dormir con esa ropa, pero no se sentía con el valor de cambiarse allí, aun si Tenma cerraba la puerta, no quería. Ya mañana vería como le hacía.

Una última vez dirigió su mirada hacia el baño mordiéndose los labios. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que debería trancar la puerta pero otra le decía que eso sería exagerar, que nada pasaría. Con esos pensamientos se oculto bajo las sabanas suspirando pesadamente.

Sería una larga noche. No, mas bien, una larga "luna de miel, sin miel".

 **Notas finales: hola! Jeje, he vuelto con el siguiente capi ojala les guste. Si, lo sé, no hay lemon a pesar de ser una"luna de miel", pero entiéndanlos, no es como si fuese fácil el que te impongan casarte con alguien de la nada y ya, así nada mas terminen en la cama. No, esta historia girara mucho en cómo se irán enamorando de a poco, así que aun falta para el lemon, no se impacienten, que si habrá! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: Lost canvas y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario ya tendríamos tercera temporada xD**

 **Enamorándonos**

 **Cap. 3: Comprendiéndonos.**

Una vez que el sol finalmente pareció salir, lentamente la joven "pareja" comenzó a despertar. Tenma fue el primero, se sentía adolorido y adormecido. El jacuzzi no era precisamente cómodo para dormir en él, y el frio que hizo durante la madrugada no hizo la velada más amena. Conciliar el sueño fue más difícil de lo que imagino y simplemente porque el viaje le resulto muy agotador quizás fue que pudo caer rendido finalmente.

En más de una ocasión, considero la idea de escabullirse en la cama y asegurarse de levantarse antes de que el rubio lo descubriera como una gran opción, pero la descartaba ante la posibilidad de fallar en lo último y que este se aterrara una vez lo descubriera.

A paso lento tomando sus mantas y almohadas, salió del baño para dejarlas en la cama. Tenía algo de hambre, así que pensó en ir al comedor del hotel a buscar algo, sin embargo antes de hacerlo, se topo con una adorable imagen: el más joven se encontraba acurrucado entre las cobijas, abrazándose a una de las almohadas, con la expresión más tierna del mundo, haciendo entre sueños una especie de puchero y temblando ligeramente, por lo que parecía el frio de la mañana.

"Parece un angelito así…"pensó con una sonrisa divertida. Con esa cara, ahora hasta comenzaba a considerarse a sí mismo un pervertido, parecía 10 años más joven! Una vez había oído de su maestro que las personas mostraban su cara más sincera mientras dormían y ahora lo comprobaba.

Alone de por si parecía un joven muy amable y sincero, pero al dormir su nivel de "tiernicidad" aumentaba de forma considerable.

Lo miro por varios segundos para luego acercarse y cubrirlo con la manta que había usado al dormir. Era un hecho de que los del hotel acomodaban esas sabanas para usarlas juntas durante el frio y no por separado como habían hecho. No le gustaba verlo temblando, se sentiría muy mal si se enfermaba, después de todo, aun si era de manera obligada, estaban casados, sin consumarlo, pero casados al fin y al cabo. La vida no era solo sexo, cierto?

Con cierta satisfacción comprobó que el más joven se sentía mejor al arroparlo, pues sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de un tenue rosa y su expresión se hizo aun más apacible. Sonrió.

No podía negarlo, el italiano era sumamente lindo. Estaba seguro que debía ser atroz que lo obligasen a casarse con un caballero tan simple como él. Nunca se considero especialmente atractivo ni nada, no pensaba en ello, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía, sabía que muchos de sus compañeros quizás tendrían más ventaja.

Negando con la cabeza trato de espantar esos pensamientos y a paso firme prosiguió a su "misión" principal: buscar el desayuno. Y con esa idea, salió del cuarto.

Pocos minutos después, el ojiazul también comenzó a despertar. La noche había sido muy larga para el también, pues en una especie de crisis paranoica llego a temer a la posibilidad de que Tenma regresase a compartir el lecho con él. No le temía a Tenma específicamente, sino a lo que dormir en la misma cama pudiese conllevar. No estaba seguro de cómo enfrentarlo o que se suponía que debía hacer. Le dio tantas vueltas al asunto que tardo hasta cerca de media noche caer finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Afortunadamente al despertar, estaba solo. Noto que le había tapado con otra manta, por haberse percatado del frio que tenía. La única persona que podía haberle hecho eso era su "esposo" cierto?

No pudo evitar enrojecer ante ese pensamiento. No solo porque había sido descubierto mientras dormía, sino por lo amable que le pareció el gesto. Se abrazo bajo las mantas algo avergonzado. Se sentía de una forma rara pero feliz. Muy feliz.

Eso quería decir que por más que vino a verlo, no le hizo nada malo, al contrario se preocupo porque sintiese frio y le arropo. Llego hasta sentirse algo culpable, seguramente Tenma también paso frio e incomodidad en el jacuzzi.

"M-me debo disculpar…y tal vez…dejarlo dormir conmigo…"pensó mientras su rostro adquiría un tono carmín. Nunca había dormido en la misma cama con nadie, bueno, quizás cuando Sasha aun era pequeña, pero eso era distinto, son hermanos, es normal. Ser esposos significaba algo más serio o eso pensaba. Aun así, estaba decidido, no sabía cómo, pero se aseguraría de que Tenma durmiese en la cama también.

Con esa idea, decidió que era hora de comenzar el día. Perezosamente se estiro despertando sus extremidades y despeinándose un poco se sentó. Miro su ropa con algo de pena, ahora que lo recordaba, quería darse un baño. A pasos lentos busco entre sus maletas algo con que cambiarse después mientras miraba a su alrededor. Tenma no se encontraba allí por ningún lado. No tenía la menor idea de donde pudo haber ido, pero decidió aprovecharlo para darse un baño rápido. Tomo sus cosas y se encerró en el baño.

Al menos por ahora, quería disfrutar de una ducha calientita para empezar bien su día. Y de haber estado mas despierto, quizás no se hubiese olvidado de su toalla en la cama. Pero bueno, eso lo lamentaría luego.

++++++Con Tenma/ minutos después+++++

Suspiro resignado y confundido. No sabía qué hacer.

_Maldición…!

Había logrado obtener una bandeja de desayuno camino al comedor. Planeaban dárselo como una tradición del hotel para con los recién casados, así que decidió ahorrarles el viaje y el mismo decidió traerla para ambos. Sin embargo, en el último segundo, ya enfrente de la puerta se arrepintió.

No era muy dado en cosas detallistas o románticas, por lo que la situación era por demás vergonzosa. Si entraba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se lo diría o siquiera que excusa daría.

"Demonios! Debí haberle prestado más atención al maestro Dokko cuando me contaba sobre sus anécdotas amorosas…"maldijo su suerte mordiéndose los labios.

Suspiro nuevamente. Vamos! Era un caballero de Athena, fue entrenado para enfrentar cosas mil veces peores, como era posible que ni siquiera pudiese servirle a su "esposo" un desayuno para ambos y nada más. Tampoco nadie moriría o algo por el estilo. No era gran cosa.

_Vamos Tenma…Alone no te comerá…-se animo a sí mismo. Si, entraría y todo saldría perfecto, es más, que se supone que podría salir mal? Nada!

Cierto! Y con esos pensamientos positivos, abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con una inesperada sorpresa.

_E-eh…?

Alone. Sonrojado. Mojado. Desnudo y cubierto nada más que por una toalla mal puesta. No estaba seguro si eso significaba que los dioses lo amaban u odiaban. La última opción era posiblemente la más viable.

Un par de gritos aterrados fueron lo único que se supo de ellos después de ese desafortunado (o afortunado?) encuentro.

+++Rato después++++

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban sentados en la cama con la charola en medio de ambos. Al fin podían desayunar lo que parecían unos panqueques con miel y zarzamoras, acompañados con jugo de manzana. Ninguno de los dos se miraba, el mayor apenado por haberlo visto y el menor avergonzado por haber sido visto. Era incluso más incomodo que la noche anterior y esta vez ni siquiera sabían cómo hablarse.

El silencio era horrible y cuando ya no pudieron soportarlo más, el ojirrojo decidió romperlo.

_Etto…esta rico, no? El desayuno…-tanteo el Pegaso algo dudoso.

_Eeh?! S-si! Muy rico!-respondió el pintor repentinamente animado. Hablar de comida, un buen tema para todos, no?

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

_ehn…oye…Alone…-murmuro captando la atención del aludido-yo ehn…lo siento, si? No quería asustarte ni tampoco espiarte…No soy esa clase de persona! Enserio, solo…

El rubio le sonrió algo nervioso.

_No importa, se que fue sin querer. Además, fue culpa mía…-jugueteo con su tenedor- olvide traer la toalla conmigo en primer lugar y…-desvió la mirada-…e-estamos casados…n-no hiciste algo malo tampoco y…

El mayor entendía lo que quería decirle: que no estaba mal que se viesen sin ropa, pero no compartía la idea. Lo justo era si ambos estaban de acuerdo, no por un mal entendido como ese.

_Descuida…olvidemos eso y mejor dime-opto por cambiar el tema-que quieres hacer hoy? Digo, tenemos una "luna de miel" por delante y hay muchas cosa que podríamos hacer como salir, conocer lugares…y esas cosas…-eso ayudaría a quitarse la incomodidad en cierta forma.

Alone sonrió ante la idea. Era su primera vez en ese lugar y ansiaba conocerlo.

_Pues…

++++Varias horas después++++

Ambos caminaban divertidamente de regreso al hotel. Habían pasado todo el día recorriendo varios sitios turísticos muy entretenidos y lentamente se comenzaron a conocer mejor. La incomodidad inicial parecía haber desaparecido por completo, mientras un nuevo sentimiento nacía entre ambos sin notarlo.

_jeje que divertido! Fue genial!-reía el rubio inocentemente, se veía cansado, pero feliz.

Tenma también estaba así.

_verdad que si?-se seco el sudor-oye, allí venden bebidas, iré por unas para ambos, te parece?

_Ok! Te espero aquí!-acepto recostándose contra un árbol. El puesto de bebidas estaba prácticamente al frente.

Era rápido y fácil. Pero mientras esperaba, Alone sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro.

_Hola dulzura…estas solo?-eran tres hombres, que no conocía y a su parecer olían raro. Deshizo su contacto al instante.

_Espero a alguien…Lo siento-intento alejarse, pero lo detuvieron.

_Oye, tranquilo preciosura…solo queremos divertirnos…-le sostuvo del brazo fuertemente. El menos entrecerró los ojos. Esto no le gustaba para nada.

_Ya dije que espero a alguien!-intento forcejear.

_oye oye! No te pongas rudo!-otro lo tomo del mentón obligándolo a verlo-de lo contrario esto podría dolerte un poco…-sonrió malignamente.

_SUELTENME!

_Shhh…silencio hermoso, esto te gustara…-se acerco para intentar besarlo. El rubio intentaba apartar la cara, no quería, no quería darle su primer beso a nadie. A nadie que no fuese…

_NO LO TONQUEN!-una patada voladora mando a uno de ellos a volar.

_Tenma!-se sorprendió y aprovecho para soltarse. El castaño se veía muy molesto y no era para menos. Salía a buscar algo de beber para su esposo y unos molesto atracadores aparecen.

_Y tu de donde saliste imbécil-gruñeron lo que aun seguían en pie-vas a lamentar eso…!

Y sin más, una guerra campal se inicio. Tenma era muy bueno en combate, sin embargo, eran dos contra uno, estaba cansado y las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo no ayudaban.

En uno de los golpes, el castaño termino cayendo. El italiano no sabía qué hacer, odiaba la violencia con todo su ser, pero no podía dejar a Tenma allí solo. Con un suspiro pesado tomo una decisión, era arriesgado, pero no había de otra.

_Hasta la vida mocoso!-gruñeron lanzándole un par de patadas al pegaso, pero por alguna razón jamás las sintió.

"que significa…?"Abrió los ojos adormecido por el dolor cuando lo vio. Alone estaba recibiendo el golpe directo en el estomago y frente. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino esta extraña sensación asfixia repentina.

"E-esto es…"y no era el único que lo sentía. Pudo ver claramente como los otros sujetos retrocedieron con expresiones de miedo repentinamente. Este cosmos, era poderoso y pesado, parecía algo que jamás había sentido de esa forma. Era oscuro y maligno, pero al mismo tiempo puro y calmado.

Esto no era humano, eso era…

_A-alone…-intento llamarlo. Pero al verlo por una milésima de segundo creyó ver que esa dorada cabellera se oscureció como la noche y entonces, pudo oírlo.

_Humanos patéticos y mezquinos…siempre marginando a los suyos y haciéndolos sufrir…-se parecía a la voz de Alone, pero no se oía como él. Era fría y firme, con un porte completamente distinto-…y si eso no fuese suficiente, se atreven a desafiar a los dioses…eso es imperdonable!

Luego de ello, no estuvo seguro de que pasó, solo que al siguiente segundo, los tipos salieron corriendo gritando aterrados, mientras su esposo volteo a verlo. Ese cosmos pareció desaparecer repentinamente, como si jamás hubiese estado presente.

Al contrario, su esencia volvió a ser gentil e inocente.

_T-tenma…-su frente sangraba un poco y parecía mareado, pero no parecía importarle-q-que bueno que estés bien…!tenía que decirte algo…-acaricio sus mejillas mientras el mayor trataba de sostenerlo.

_Alone! Espera! Q-que paso..?-vio como el rubio e desvanecía en sus brazos.

_...Duerme conmigo esta noche…..

+++++En la noche+++

Una vez que regresaron al hotel, Tenma se encargo de curarle los golpes a su pintor durmiente con varias ideas en la cabeza. Por un lado tenía dudas sobre lo que paso y por otro lado estaba preocupado por Alone.

Qué gran esposo era! Ni dos días, y ya casi los matan a ambos!

Sin embargo, dejo esos pensamientos cuando vio que el ojiazul despertaba.

_Alone! Despertaste! Estas bien?-se recostó a su lado. Este solo le sonrió.

_..si…aunque aun estoy cansado…-murmuro.

_No te preocupes…puedes descansar…ya regresamos al hotel-sonrió aliviado. Estaba bien o eso parecía. Estaba punto de irse para dejarlo descansar a gusto cuando la manita del menor le detuvo mirándole tímidamente.

_L-lo dije enserio…duerme aquí…-suplico con los ojos. Era imposible negarse-m-me has salvado y te lo has ganado…e-es más si quieres podemos…-lo callo poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

_Shh…no digas más. Dormiré aquí, pero nada más que eso…debo cuidarte tonto, no maltratar tu ya maltratado cuerpo…-rio acostándose a su lado, aunque separados por una almohada. El italiano sonrió-cuando llegue el momento, haremos "eso"…pero hasta entonces…solo dormir…

Por el bien de su nueva "relación" era mejor así. Ambos lo sabían, así que aceptaron.

_Está bien….-susurro tomando su mano entre la suya mientras se acomodaban.

En ellas, hasta ahora habían tenido sus alianzas, pero era como si no las sintieran. Pero por alguna razón, a partir de esa noche, las comenzaron a sentir un poquito más presentes.

Quien sabe y quizás, el amor aun podía surgir. Por ahora, a dormir.

 **Notas finales: ok! Perdón pro tardar, culpe a Izaya! El y shizuo me trastornan y entretienen mis muzas! (¿) jajaja ojalas les guste! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: Lost canvas no me pertenece, solo mi locura xD**

 **Enamorándonos.**

 **Cap. 4: Encariñándonos?**

Y con respecto a ese par que por alguna razón o treta de los dioses terminaron casados, el tiempo paso volando hasta ya casi cumplirse un año de su boda. Su primer aniversario, y como siempre, nada. El progreso era cero. O eso creía.

Tenma en cierta manera lo apreciaba, puesto que con ese poco tiempo pudo crear una bonita y profunda amista con Alone que competía con la que guardaba con cualquiera. En solo un año, sentía que se conocían de toda la vida, estaban extrañamente conectados y a pesar de sus abismales diferencias, lo conllevaban de una manera única y envidiable.

Descubrió que el rubio era alguien sin duda muy dulce e inocente, quizás la persona más pura que jamás conoció antes, lo cual despertó en el unas ansias grandes de protegerlo y cuidarlo como el mayor tesoro del mundo. Había muchas razones, entre ellas, el hecho de que tanta amabilidad, a veces, por no decir siempre, dejaba al menor como un blanco fácil de atropello y burlas, por no ignorar también el hecho de que al final de todo, el mismo, lo justificaba e impedía que tomara reprimendas. Odiaba la violencia por encima de todo y eso en más de una ocasión les llevo a ciertas disputas, que finalmente solo el llevaba a cabo, puesto que el rubio solo suspiraba como resignado y lo dejaba solo en señal de molestia real. Solo cuando hacia eso sabia que de verdad se molesto, sin embargo cuando solo fruncía cómicamente el ceño formando más un puchero tierno que una mueca de enojo, adivinaba que no era para tanto, además de que en el momento de la verdad, no podía tomarlo enserio así.

Otra cosa que había cambiado era sus actividades y hogar. Ahora vivían en una pequeña pero cálida a los pies del santuario, no muy lejos de la zona de entrenamiento. El castaño usualmente se encargaba de misione pequeñas y cortas, que lo mantendrían no muy lejos de su nuevo hogar, mientras Alone comenzó a ayudar en algunas labores que solían darse a las doncellas, como la cocina, la limpieza y otras actividades. Principalmente ayudaba en la biblioteca o enfermería, donde se le daba mejor la mano.

De hecho, hasta parecía disfrutarlo. En más de una ocasión, llego a pensar que Alone querría ser un gran artista en el futuro, principalmente porque tanto él como Sasha hablaban de lo mucho que el italiano amaba pintar, sin embargo, desde que lo conoció, no lo había visto pintar ninguna vez, y aun cuando le preguntaba la razón, este solo cambiaba el tema nerviosamente. Sospechoso, pero ahora pensaba que quizás quería ser doctor, pues siempre hablaba animosamente de lo mucho que disfrutaba hacer sentir mejor a quienes estaban heridos o enfermos. Y esa noche, no fue la excepción.

_...Y después, Shinna-san me ayudo a vendar al señor Shion, parecía muy cansado de su viaje, que no sentía la torcedura-le iba relatando mientras comía el arroz que cenaban. El mayor solo sonreía al oírlo, más que contagiado con su entusiasmo-me alegra que Shinna-san haya estado allí, yo no habría sabido cómo tratar una herida así…

Por alguna razón cada vez que "Shinna" era nombrada, desde hacía algún tiempo, una sensación ardiente y molesta aparecía en la boca de su estomago, pero lo disimulaba bien.

_Vaya! Parece que ambos coordinan muy bien! Hasta me ponga celoso!-bromeo tratando de no arruinar el buen ambiente por eso que no sabía que sentía, a lo que el más joven se sonrojo levemente.

_V-vamos Tenma! No tienes porque…-rio algo nervioso. A pesar de tiempo, aun no actuaban como esposos, se habían encariñado, pero no se aventuraban a comprobar si era algo mas, principalmente por la buena amistad que crearon y temían arruinar por algo más. Eso sí, disfrutaban bromear con temas así, claro, sabiendo que en el momento de la verdad jamás mirarían a alguien más, aun si todavía no se amaban (o eso creían xD) no serian capaces de "ponerse el cuerno".

Y en cuanto a Shinna, se trataba de la actual aspirante a la armadura de Ofiuco, quien cuando terminaba sus entrenamientos, siempre iba a hacer compañía a las doncellas, donde termino por conocer al rubio y formaron una inocente amistad. Curiosamente, a pesar del carácter fuerte que el pegaso sabia que la chica poseía, por alguna razón se mostraba más amable cada vez que los veía juntos. Llego a pensar que era porque se gustaba de su "esposo", pero no le dio tanta importancia pues incluso si así fuera, Alone jamás le correspondería, no?

Simplemente le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, pensó. No pasaría nada malo, después de todo, Alone necesitaba más amigos a parte de él, negárselo, es egoísta, no? Que podía pasar?

Días después, considero que ser egoísta, no era tan malo. No cuando pudo evitar ver la cara llena de tristeza de Alone al regresar a casa, además de una visible marca roja en una de sus mejillas, clara prueba de una bofetada.

El rubio no quiso decirle lo que paso, solo sollozaba por el dolor murmurando disculpas incoherentes. Tenma, prefirió no presionar al respecto, así que aprovechando que al día siguiente Alone estaría con Sasha, iría a confrontar a esa mujer. Estaba más que seguro que fue ella.

Mientras la buscaba, opto por preguntar a otras aspirantes femeninas y doncellas del santuario sobre lo sucedido, después de todo, si un escándalo ocurría, ellas eran quienes mejor lo sabían. A pesar de que fueron útiles, al final, le costó un poco entender el motivo de lo sucedido, pero al menos lo supo.

Según le contaron, Shiina parecía estar enamorada de una "persona x", sin embargo, esa persona por más que intentara llamar su atención, por más que tratara iniciar conversación, por más que tratara enamorarlo, era inútil, porque estar persona solo tiene ojos para Alone. Por alguna razón que desconocía, ellas parecían reírse cada vez que mencionaban a esta persona y le miraban casi con devoción y burla. Pero aun así, no podía entender porque Shiina se enfadaba con Alone, el no tenía la culpa de que alguien lo amara, no es como si él lo pidiese, aunque si lo pensaba, no "querer" a Alone, sin importar a qué nivel de amor nos referimos es imposible. No le hacía mal a nadie, ni siquiera se enfadaba cuando era a él, a quien le hacían el mal. No entendía como alguien pudiese culparlo de algo así, y mucho menos atreverse a golpearlo.

Aun así, tenia rencor hacia esa aspirante e incluso sabiendo lo que paso, quiso confrontarla aun más que antes. Después de todo, Alone no dejaba de ser su esposo, permitir que sufriera no solo era cruel, sino irresponsable. La sola idea de que el rubio llorara le causaba pena, el verlo llorar le rompió el corazón. Sintió que no estaba haciendo algo bien, quería disculparse a pesar de no ser su culpa, quería compensárselo para ver su sonrisa una ver más. Quería castigar a la única culpable de que todo eso pasara.

Por otra parte, no podía evitar sentir un fuerte malestar en la boca de estomago al pesar que otra persona "solo tuviese ojos para Alone". Era como sentir fuego en su interior, quemando cada parte de su ser, naciendo de él un fuerte deseo de estar al lado del menor, aunque aun no supiera que tipos de sentimientos conllevaban a ello. Si aceptaba que eran celos, era casi como aceptar que comenzaba a amarlo de una manera diferente a la de un amigo, algo más. Pero eso, aceptarlo, era arriesgarse a perder su amistad. No era seguro que el italiano correspondiera, porque la manera dulce, cariñosa y gentil con la cual lo trataba, no parecía diferente a como trataba a todos.

Negó con la cabeza. Eso no importaba ahora, solo tenía que enfocarse en hallar a Shiina y terminar con eso de una buena vez. Conociendo a Alone, quizás solo lo dejaría pasar y la evitaría, pero para el pegaso no era justo ni suficiente.

Al verla en el campo de entrenamiento, su confianza se afianzó. Ahora o nunca.

_Shinna-san….-ella volteo al verlo sorprendida. No…más bien asustada-necesitamos hablar de algo…

+++Con Alone++++

_ahh…-suspiro pesadamente mientras bajaba las escaleras de las doce casas a paso lento. No tenia apuro por estar en su hogar, donde seguramente Tenma le confrontaría por el golpe que tenía en su cara. No quería hablar del tema otra vez, menos luego de que su hermana casi le diera un ataque cuando le vio.

No consideraba el asunto algo digno de recordar en realidad, aun cuando era obvio que debía enfadarse por lo que paso. El dolor que sintió había sido tan grande que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de molestarse. En su vida había recibido golpes jamás, mucho menos en su rostro. Por esa razón, e dolor físico era molesto y duradero, sin embargo, en su pecho, otro tipo de dolor le teñía, uno que duraba mas.

No podía enojarse con ella, si lo hacía "el" también "despertaría" como aquella vez en su viaje de luna de miel y el resultado sería horrible. En especial considerando que "ese ser" amaba su apariencia como nadie y la simple idea que alguien le arruinara debía ser tomada como herejía y cruelmente castigada por su parte. El no era así. No le gustaba guardar rencor, creía en el perdón. En su corazón cree fervientemente que todas las personas debían tener bondad en alguna parte dentro de ellas.

De hecho, cuando más pensaba sobre lo sucedido, una parte de él, le decía que era su culpa, a pesar de lo ilógico que eso sonaba.

+++Flash back+++

Esa tarde, se supone que ambos estarían guardando algunas reservas en las bodegas del santuario, ya que el invierno casi llegaba a su fin y ciertos elemento utilizados para entrenamientos en nieve ya no eran necesarios. Las cosas parecían normales como siempre, Shiina no le hablaba, pero era normal cuando trabajaban con cosas pesadas, sin embargo esa no fue la razón.

Cuando terminaron de hacerlo todo, ella aun tenía una expresión seria y cabeza baja, por lo que imaginando que le pasaba algo, trato de animarla un poco y preguntarle sobre ello.

Una muy mala idea.

_Nee…Shiina-san…te sientes bien? –Tanteo un poco-es que te noto un poco..Uhn…triste…?

La mirada de la joven, por primera vez en largo rato se poso sobre si, dándole un escalofrió. Era una mirada fría y llena de molestia contenida. Casi frustrada.

Se sintió un poco intimidado.

_e-etto…d-dije algo malo…?-balbuceo sin saber que decir en realidad.

Shiina solo le miro por varios segundos de la misma forma como si pensara en decirle algo o no, pero al final, sonriendo de una manera un tanto sarcástica.

_Sabes qué? No. No dijiste nada malo, porque creo que debo decirte lo que me pasa…-comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz irritado-es más, eres la causa de mi humor así que mereces saber la razón, cierto?!...

A medida que seguía hablando, el rubio comenzó a considerar que lo mejor sería solo tratar de dejar las cosas así y esperar a que se calmara; pero ella no opinaba lo mismo.

_S-sabes…? Shiina-san…si ayuda en algo, puedo dejarte sola un momento –sugirió nerviosamente.

_Te equivocas! Nada de lo que hagas ayudara!-grito repentinamente agarrando fuertemente del brazo para que no se vaya.

El rubio no entendía porque, pero parecía furiosa con él.

_Shiina-san…-antes de poder pronunciar algo más, ella le volvió a interrumpir.

_hay alguien que me gusta…-murmuro primeramente-…esa persona parecía fuera de mi alcance, pero cuando la vi no parecía realmente enamorada de otra persona…por eso comencé a acercarme…

A medida de fue relatando lo sucedido, el agarre en su brazo se fue haciendo más doloroso, pero intento ignorarlo. Aun en esa situación, quería ayudar a su amiga.

_...hice todo de mi para llamar su atención pero era inútil…-levantó su mirada filosamente-siempre miraba a alguien más…

Trago grueso.

_Y ese "alguien más"….eres tu…

Y antes de poder decir algo sobre ello, un fuerte ardor volteo su cara completamente dejándolo en shock por varios minutos. Por largo rato supuso que ella debió de gritarle muchas cosas horribles, a las que no presto atención por mantener a "ese ser" bajo control. No quería que el interfiriera.

Cuando levanto la cara reponiéndose por lo que paso, Shiina se había ido. Así como la supuesta amistad que tenían.

+++Fin de flas back+++

No quería pensar mucho en eso. Le dolía mucho todavía. No quería guardarle rencor a nadie, pero no sentía haber hecho algo malo. Ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar a quien persona se refería, después de todo, sus propios ojos siempre estaban en Tenma.

Se sonrojaba de solo pensar en ello. No supo exactamente como o cuando, pero había ido desarrollando sentimientos más allá de "solo amigos" para con el japonés, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Tenma, ignorando las bromas que hacia al respecto, no mostraba muchas señales de que sintiese lo mismo (o si lo sentía, lo disimulaba muy bien) así que la idea de confesarlo aun no estaba muy presente.

La manera en que lo trataba, siempre preocupándose y comprendiéndolo. Sabía cuando hablar y cuando callar, ni siquiera pregunto mucho sobre este incidente como siempre hacia cuando notaba que algo lo incomodaba. Su sonrisa tan alegre, su mirada llena de valor y por supuesto, la increíble manera de simplificarlo todo, incluso los problemas. Muchas veces realmente pensaba que parecían unos viejos casados, se complementaban bien.

Tal vez por eso les constaba pasar a otro nivel, temían perder lo que ya habían ganado por un error.

Negó con la cabeza. No debía pensar de esa forma. Ser positivo ante todo. Alguna vez se lo diría. Quería ser capaz de hacerlo.

Estaba tan entretenido con ese último pensamiento, que no se dio cuenta hasta que llego en la puerta que está en casa. Eso era bueno, si se topo con Shiina, ni siquiera lo noto.

Apenas abrió la puerta, un animado castaño lo recibió abrazándolo para su sorpresa mientras entraban dentro.

_T-tenma?!...-no era que no le gustara, de hecho sentir sus fuerte brazos a su alrededor era una delicia-…p-pasa algo…?

El ojirojo solo sonrió como si se guardara una travesura mientras acariciaba su mejilla moreteada con delicadeza.

_Nada…solo, estoy feliz de verte…

El menor se sonrojo tímidamente pero sin apartarlo.

Si, duda, muy pronto lo dirían. Dirían aquello que secretamente ya sabían, aun cuando no se daban cuenta de ello.

Tenma también lo pensaba igual. Se lo diría, igual que como se lo dejo claro a Shiina esa tarde, importándole poco que le hizo llorar.

"Siempre solo miro a Alone…porque creo que me estoy enamorando de el…"

Algún día cercano, se lo diría.

 **Notas: perdón por tardar, muchos exámenes, pero traje la conti! xD**

 **El próximo será el final lemonoso! Review!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: lost canvas no me pertenece, de lo contrario la tercera temporada ya existiría n.n**

 **Enamorándonos.**

 **Cap. 5: Enamorados…y amándonos!**

El tiempo siguió su curso y lenta, pero pacientemente la semilla de amor entre ambos fue creciendo con cada día. El asunto con aquella amazona, más que una mala pasada, termino siendo un móvil para acelerar ese proceso.

Ahora, cosas como besos "no tan de amigos" y abrazos con exceso cariñosos comenzaron a hacerse frecuentes. A veces paseaban por las doces casas para ir a ver a Sasha; a lo que los dorados jurarían haberlos vistos de la mano y muy juntos, para alivio de muchos.

Por alguna razón desconocida, la joven Shiina pareció abandonar el santuario, no sin antes finalmente disculparse con el italiano, quien por más que su "esposo" le insistía con saber que pasó en ese momento, guarda en secreto en una dulce sonrisa.

Por otro lado, el entrenamiento de Tenma para en algún futuro convertirse en santo dorado comenzó a avanzar más, aunque por ahora pareciera que su corazón y mente estaban figados mas en cierta personita de cabellos dorados que en una fría armadura. Y Athena no parece muy preocupada por ello.

Y fue así que finalmente, el momento que tanto esperaban llego, un frio día de invierno, más de 3 años después de su boda.

Aquella mañana, Tenma había despertado temprano, sin hacer mucho ruido para no molestar al menor. El rubio llevaba luchando contra un resfriado desde hacía unos días y finalmente mostraba mejoría, por lo que Tenma, así como llevaba haciendo desde que se enfermo, decidió prepararle un desayuno en la cama.

Debía admitirlo, sus cualidades culinarias aun dejaban mucho que desear al lado de las de Alone, pero gracias a él, también había mejorado lo suficiente como para no empeorar su estado. Los platillos eran ligeros y fáciles de digerir, compuesto de arroz cocido, avena con frutas y un té negro.

Con una sonrisa confiada y el desayuno en la bandeja, fue a la habitación que compartían entrando sigilosamente mientras colocaba el desayuno en una meza, para luego acercarse al pintor. Este, dormía profundamente, con respiración mas acompasada que días anteriores, las mejillas algo sonrosadas nuevamente y expresión relajada. Casi, hasta sentía pena de tener que despertarlo.

Haciendo uso de valor, se acerco a su rostro pegando su frente con la del rubio, cerciorándose de la falta de fiebre y sonriendo traviesamente para luego murmurar a su oído.

_Alone…despierta…traje el desayuno…-rio al verlo removerse infantilmente mientras sus labios, balbuceaban incoherencias sobre "no querer ir a la escuela todavía" y le daba la espalda haciendo un tierno puchero.

Otra vez iba a hacer lo mismo para despertarlo pero se detuvo mirándolo fijamente. Sin duda el tiempo solo acrecentaba el atractivo en el italiano. Su aspecto, más que femenino, ahora era bello de una manera masculina y fina, muy al estilo del señor Albafica, pero de una manera más única del rubio. Su rostro tenia la forma de un niño, estaba más alto, su cabello más largo y sus hombros y caderas daban una imagen más juvenil que aniñada como antes. Ahora parecía un joven adolescente en lugar de un personaje andrógino como la primera vez lo vio, pero no por ello menos bello. Casi inconscientemente acaricio sus mejillas cariñosamente, las cuales seguían suaves y sonrosadas.

Todo este tiempo sus dedos tuvieron la suerte de disfrutar el tacto de su piel en varias ocasiones, pero sin llegar a nada subido de tono, sin embargo sus labios aun no. Esos pocos besos apenas y eran similares a los que una abuela o padre daría, en lugar de los que deseaba dar.

Fijo su atención especialmente a sus labios, que lucían aun más tentadores que de costumbre, instándolo a más. Pensó, como muchas veces en los pros y contras de hacerlo, sin embargo, por esta ocasión, decidió simplemente dejarse llevar. Con cuidado de no asustarlo, bajo su rostro a su altura, sentándose al costado de la cama, acercándose lentamente hasta que por fin, probó esos labios vírgenes por primera vez.

Nunca imagino que dar un beso podría ser tan maravilloso como hasta ahora. Era suaves y tímidos, con un sabor extrañamente dulce, el solo rozarlos no era suficiente. Poco a poco comenzó a mover sus labios, mordisqueando un poco mientras su lengua se abría paso a la boca del rubio, quien por instinto abrió la boca, dejándose devorar completamente.

Tenma no se percataba, pero el beso a cada segundo era más profundo y encendido, aumentando el calor de la situación. Saboreaba su boca con maestría, moviendo su lengua entre mordiscos y obligando a la lengua contraria a dejarse llevar por su ritmo. Ni siquiera podía darse cuenta que ni sus manos estaban quietas, las cuales comenzaban a destapar el frágil cuerpo debajo suyo, haciendo un lado a las mantas mientras descendía lentamente desde sus hombros a las caderas del más joven. Sencillamente sentía que no podía parar, que no quería parar.

El calor lo encendía y no solo a él.

Alone, quien en medio del beso comenzó a adquirir conciencia también despertaba en medio de un mar de nuevas sensaciones. Apenas comenzó a ser consciente, su boca se perdía en un torbellino de sentimientos, tratando torpemente de manejar el ritmo del castaño, pero dejándose hacer en el proceso. Le gustaba, los labios de su esposo se sentían bien, eran firmes pero amables, recorriendo su boca mientras temblaba como una colegiala bajo suyo. Ni siquiera era capaz de abrir sus ojos, queriendo disfrutar al máximo de ese ciego placer, mientras se estremecía entre las ansiosas caricias que comenzó a recibir, apenas la calidez de las mantas desapareció.

Inconscientemente un sonido nació en su garganta cuando unas de esas traviesas manos se aventuro en donde su espalada perdía el nombre, ahogándolo entre el beso y su asombro.

_mngh!-casi al instante de oírlo, Tenma abrió los ojos como si despertara de un trance separándose del beso jadeante para ambos, mirándose con ganas de mas.

La vista que se dio era magnifica. Su querido esposo completamente sonrojado, la mirada cansina, jadeante y con una mirada que pedía más. No podía seguir resistiéndose a eso.

_T-tenma…-murmuro abrazándose a su cuello para que no se alejara más de su lado-…b-buenos días…-hablo algo nervioso. No quería parar ahora y temía que haber despertado le diera la idea equivocada al castaño.

Quizás a veces el Pegaso podía olvidarlo y le tenía demasiada consideración, pero el también tenía su misma edad y por consiguiente, a veces _deseaba_ lo mismo que el. Y este era uno de esos momentos.

El caballero por su parte, supo finalmente interpretar su mirada, sonriendo algo divertido con la situación.

_Buenos días a ti también…-miro de reojo la meza donde residía su comida-…te prepare el desayuno…

_Y que hay de ti…?-pregunto percatándose de que solo había un plato. Eso, y de que la traviesa mano del chico no se había apartado de su retaguardia.

Y esa mirada, que le decía perfectamente la razón de ello.

_Ya estoy comiendo-respondió maliciosamente disfrutando de verlo enrojecer aun mas.

_Entonces…-le miro a los ojos atrayéndolo hacia sí-…n-no te detengas por mi…

Y con solo decir eso, basto para que el mayor se le abalanzara encima. Hizo a un lado cualquier sabana o almohada para que no estorbara, subiendo a la cama también. Esta vez iria en serio.

Pero aun así, decidió preguntar una última vez.

_...seguro quieres que continúe…? No crees que es muy rápido y repentino…?-le miro seriamente acariciando su mejilla mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, a lo que un tímido pero sonriente italiano respondió.

_..Tenma…me has esperado tres años…-pronuncio sin reproche alguno mientras lo abrazaba-…es más que suficiente a mi parecer…además…-se cohibió un poco avergonzándose antes de continuar, lo que aumento la curiosidad de su cónyuge.

_"Además" que cosa?...-le inquirió con una sonrisa de las que solo el sabia hacer. Algo le decía que la respuesta le gustaría y mucho.

El ojiazul solo le miro como recriminándole su "diversión" ante su situación, pero luego de un rato finalmente hablo, ocultando su cara en su pecho.

_Y-yo….uhn…también tengo "hambre"…-murmuro nerviosamente y con lar orejas delatando su vergüenza-..d-desde hace un tiempo…

Tenma no tuvo esforzarse mucho para deducir que tipo de "hambre" sufría su esposo riendo de buena gana y claro, ganándose un pellizco por "impertinente".

_N-no te rías!-chillo ofendido con la cara como un semáforo y a punto de levantarse e irse, a lo que el mayor paro de reír (adolorido por el "correctivo") para luego abrazarlo cariñosamente.

_Lo siento lo siento…es solo que…me sorprendiste…-se disculpo besándolo en todo el rostro.

_Y eso es bueno…?-tanteo confundido.

_Muy bueno…-se apego al menor-así ya estoy más que seguro…que no debo sentirme culpable por hacer esto..-y antes de que el rubio preguntara a que se refería, nuevamente lo atrajo a sus labios, continuando lo que habían comenzado hace rato.

Pero ahora era diferente, el beso parecía incluso más apasionado, sacándole varios gemidos ahogado al más joven, quien luchaba entre las sensaciones en lo que las manos ansiosas del caballero lo desprendían de todas las prendas posibles.

Rápidamente dejo sus labios para descender a su blanco cuello, memorizando los dulces gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Alone, mientras lo marcaba como suyo y se deshacía de la camisa de su piyama. Debía agradecer de que a pesar del frio, Alone no usaba ropas pesadas para dormir, tratándose solo de una camisa y pantaloncillos, puesto que su hogar mantenía muy bien el calor dentro.

Apenas pudo ver su bello torso al descubierto, no pudo evitar pellizcar uno de esos pezones, dejándolo duro al tacto.

_ahh! Tenma!-se estremeció el ojiazul arqueándose inocentemente bajo sus manos. Esa sensación era nueva y excitante.

Sin poderse contener, su boca también llego a uno de esos botoncitos, ensalivándolo y mordisqueándolo, sintiendo como se endurecían en sus labios. Los succionaba arduamente como si esperara saborear algo mas, mientras su "victima" temblaba y soltaba esos ricos sonidos que tanto lo encendían. Incluso luego de un rato de intercambiar las atenciones que le daba entre sus manos y labios, comenzó a notar que algo le clavaba en el estomago y que "ese algo" provenía de la cintura baja del rubio.

La sola idea de que tenía a su rubiecito italiano así de excitado lo encendía más, comenzando a mover sus caderas contras las del otro, queriendo endurecerlo aun más.

Alone, apenas se percato de ese roce continuo en sus caderas no podía mas que tratar de contenerse mordiéndose los labios, mientras sentía como si un calor se apoderada de sus caderas, enredando sus piernas a la cintura del castaño, para aumentar el ritmo.

Estuvieron en ese vaivén por largo rato, en cual las prendas superiores del castaño también desaparecieron y una excitación increíble los envolvía por completo. El solo forzarse entre si ya no era suficiente.

En un momento de desesperación, Tenma deliberadamente detuvo aquel roce, ganándose un gemido angustioso y frustrado de su amante, a quien miro con cariño besándolo más y recostándolo nuevamente en el colchón mientras baja su atención a esos pantaloncillos, que lucían mas apretados que antes, escondiendo nada de la prominente excitación de su dueño.

El italiano, en un momento de pudor, no pudo evitar querer cubrirse mientras juntaba las piernas flexionándolas, pero siendo detenido por las veloces manos del caballero, quien las agarro firmemente, impidiéndole escapar.

_T-tenma….-debía admitir que el hecho de no poder moverse, más que incomodarle o asustarle, le excitaba mas-..n-no mires así…-gruño evitando su mirada en lo que el mayor se posicionaba entre sus piernas para evitar que las cerrara.

Pero la mirada que recibió en respuesta, le dio solo un fuerte escalofrió. Tal vez no debió decir eso.

_Oh…descuida…no planeaba solo mirar…-sonrió malicioso y relamiéndose los labios. Tenía un juego en mente.

Con mirada traviesa, bajo su mano a su entrepierna, sobresaltándolo un poco y causándole gracia al castaño. Alone simplemente hizo un puchero molesto. No era su culpa, nunca le habían tocado allí.

_Mira nada mas…se nota que disfrutas lo que hago…-comento el ojirojo rozando suavemente su erección causándole jadeos nerviosos.

_a-ahh…o-oye…nh…-se mordía los labios avergonzado a lo que para su mala suerte, el pegaso bajo su mano hacia sus testículos, apretándolos levemente- no! Ahgh! Ahh!

Tenma sonrió, sin duda estaba tocando en un buen lugar.

_puedes verlo Alone? Cuando aprieto aquí, tu amigo crece más…-comento como si nada sin detenerse, mientras su esposo se retorcía de placer ante sus dedos.

No quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Cuando más lo tocaba, esa sensación de fuego crecía allí abajo.

_mmh! Mnh!...mnh!

Al ver que no respondería, subió sus dedos a la punta estimulándola insistente mente, a lo que el menor abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Aun por encima de la tela, lo sentía. Esos dedos recorriéndolo, apretándolo, estimulándolo sin pudor alguno, mientras se derretía sin poder evitarlo más.

_N-no…ahh! N-no..!-su voz temblaba igual que su resistencia.

Si lo tocaba así no podría aguantar mucho más. Y el mayor lo sabía. Comenzó a percatarse de ello cuando sintió a la tela comenzar a humedecerse.

Sonrió gustoso ante eso.

_Te estás mojando….-comento disfrutando los chillidos avergonzados del rubio quien no podía ni hablar coherentemente-de verdad esta mojado aquí…-apretó la punta, sintiéndola incluso más mojada.

_N-no mas…! P-por favor ahhh!-pidió con ojos llorosos de la excitación. No podía más.

Pero para su gran sorpresa y algo de frustración, si se detuvo.

_uh..?-le miro confuso para luego chillar repentinamente.

Había parado, pero para arrancarle hasta la última prenda y quedar cara a cara con su miembro, el cual estaba erecto y chorreando el pre semen sin parar. Con solo verlo relamerse los labios con gula, el italiano supuso lo que le haría.

_No! Espera! no lo hag-ahhhh!-se arqueo completamente en lo que el caballero se metió completamente su miembro, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza. Nunca se había sentido así, tan…delicioso.

El castaño sencillamente succionaba mas y mas, aquel sabor que provenía de Alone era adictivo de por sí, y con esos gemidos como música de fondo, sencillamente la mayor delicia del mundo. Se sentía como un niño con un helado, no se cansaba de su sabor y lo quería chupar hasta dejarlo seco. Ya no sostenía las manos de Alone, no hacía falta, prefería con ella fomentar mas caricias en la espalda baja del rubio, perdiéndose con sus dedos entre sus nalgas, mientras con su otra mano libre lo sostenía firmemente de la cadera.

El italiano por su parte, ya ni siquiera podía pensar cuerdamente en lo que se dejaba llevar por esas nuevas sensaciones. Sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía y temblaba en espasmos deliciosos, mientras una bomba de fuego amenazaba con descender violentamente más abajo.

Trataba de contenerlo, de resistir, pero no podría por mucho tiempo. La lengua de Tenma se lo impedía, mientras simulaba embistes con ella entre las succiones. Sentía que ese calor escaparía por allí en cualquier instante y no quería. No quería hacer eso en su boca.

Trataba con sus torpes manos alejarlo jalando de sus cabellos, pero el ojirojo se resistía succionando con incluso más fuerza y rapidez.

_N-no…ahh! Tenma ngh! S-sácalo…!-suplico mordiéndose los labios en esfuerzo, el cual flaqueaba aun mas cuando se percato de un dedo travieso que amenazaba con ingresar en su interior-..v-voy a ahhhh!

Creyó ver una luz por un instante en el que ese dedo ingreso de golpe dentro suyo, levándolo al límite.

"N-no puedo más…!"

Y con un grito agudo, se sintió liberar ese calor en la boca de su amado, arqueándose y temblando completamente, mientras el castaño se tragaba hasta la última gota.

Sabía bien para él, algo amargo y salado, pero delicioso si provenía de Alone. Incluso el estuvo al borde de correrse con solo sentir su dedo tan apretado por su entrada.

Una vez que saboreo tanto como deseaba, lo saco de su boca, relamiéndose lo que se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios, mirando a su esposo.

Hermoso. Se veía simplemente hermoso. Su cara completamente roja y ardiente, ojos llorosos y entrecerrados de placer, boquita jadeando por más, desnudo ante él y con las piernas abiertas a su merced. Así no aguantaría mucho tampoco.

Con suavidad, levanto con sus brazos al rubio de su espalda, para besarlo con ternura, haciendo que probara su sabor. El italiano, simplemente le abrazo desesperadamente mientras recuperaba el aire perdido. No sabía como mirarlo sin sonrojarse, pero si sabía otra cosa: quería llegar a más.

_Tenma…yo….-le miro suplicante y notando la creciente erección del mayor-…uhn…mas….por favor…

El pegaso, con una sonrisa acaricio sus mejillas.

_Eso hare…-murmuro colocando sus dedos frente a sus labios-…lámelos bien por favor…

Aun sin entender completamente la razón de ello, se los metió a su boca, saboreándolos ansiosamente e imitando inocentemente los movimientos de la lengua del mayor.

Incluso tuvo que morderse los labios para tratar de no imaginar que en realidad estaba chupando otra cosa. Una vez que sintió que era suficiente, saco sus dedos de su boca y comenzó a descenderlos hacia su entrada mientras se recostaba.

El rubio abrió sus piernas un poco más, visiblemente nervioso. Tratando relajarlo, repartió suaves besos en sus piernas mientras el primer dedo comenzó a ingresar.

_Relájate…Alone…-sonrió para darle más valor-..No te lastimare…si duele mucho solo avísame y parare, si?

El rubio le miro asintiendo tímidamente en lo que cerraba sus ojos.

_H-hazlo…-pidió en susurros.

Y entonces, comenzó a mover su dedo lentamente. Estaba demasiado apretado y le era difícil moverlo mucho, imitando algunos momentos circulares. No quería ser demasiado bruto así que continúo así un rato, hasta que ingreso el segundo, haciendo movimientos de tijeras.

_a-ahh…-gimió bajito tratando de relajarse. No era dolor lo que sentía, más bien incomodidad. Esa sensación de algo abriéndolo más y más era rara, pero un poco placentera. Se arqueo levemente cuando el tercer digito se abrió paso dentro de él mordiéndose los labios.

Comenzaba a disfrutarlo un poco.

Tenma lentamente comenzó a simular embestidas suaves con sus dedos, buscando aquel punto que se supone que haría vibrar a su esposo. Cuando escucho un chillido ahogado, supo que dio en el clavo.

Imito esos movimientos un rato más excitando un poco al rubio hasta que pensó que sería suficiente y saco sus dedos, posicionándose para entrar, mientras abría su pantalón. Se sintió bastante libre al fin y algo adolorido, pero más que nada excitado. Moría de ganas por estrenar ese pequeño y estrecho lugar más que nada. Por otro lado, la cara de pánico que puso el menor cuando vio a su "amigo" le detuvo por momentos.

_P-pasa algo…?-le preguntó sin entender por qué esa cara.

_G-grande…-murmuro nerviosamente en respuesta-n-no va a caber!-chillo abrazándolo repentinamente.

Fue allí cuando el pegaso no sabía si reír o no. Y es que Alone podía ser tan lindo cuando se lo proponía.

Con mucha ternura acaricio sus cabellos intentando relajarlo.

_quieres parar…?-el otro solo negó con la cabeza-…entonces hagamos algo…mírame…-con suavidad lo tomo del mentón para hacer que lo mire.

La amable sonrisa de Tenma fue más que suficiente para hacerlo sentir seguro.

_C-continua…

Y así, nuevamente el mayor se posiciono para entrar sin dejar de darle besos fugaces y dulces, para luego ingresar lentamente en su entrada. El italiano solo aguanto el aliento hasta sentirlo completamente dentro.

Era grande, caliente y grueso. Un par de lagrimones no pudieron contenerse en sus ojos aun cuando lo intento. Dolía, pero aun así no quería parar.

El caballero, dándose cuenta de ello, no se movió mientras secaba con besos las lágrimas en sus mejillas, tranquilizándolo. Estuvieron así, finalmente como uno solo por varios minutos en los que el menor se acostumbraba a la intromisión.

Hasta que finalmente…

_P-puedes…puedes moverte…-le aviso con una tímida sonrisa, a lo cual comenzó lentamente el vaivén.

Al cabo de un rato, ya no se escuchaba nada más que gemidos y suspiros, acompañados de los mojados sonidos de choque entre sus cuerpos, elevando más el calor del momento.

Se sentía muy bien, completamente juntos, sin nadie más.

_ahh! Si! T-tenma! Ahh!

_a-alone! Ngh!

No aguantarían mucho. Unas cuantas embestidas más y terminaron cegados en un devastador orgasmos doble, gritando sus nombres, para finalmente caer rendidos en pleno abrazo e intentando recuperar el aire.

Luego de eso, la comida, sencillamente paso a otro plano.

++++Rato después++++

A un costado de la cama, la bandeja de desayuno solo vislumbraba cubiertos vacios, señalando que al fin habían comido algo. Sin embargo, la feliz pareja, solo disfrutaba de estar juntos entre la sabanas, desnudos y abrazándose con cariño, sin llegar a cosas subidas de tono. No era necesario el sexo para demostrarse su afecto y lo sabían.

Alone, descansaba acompasado de las palpitaciones del mayor mientras este acariciaba su cabeza y espalda con suavidad. Se sentían plenos y realizados finalmente.

_Fue…increíble…-hablo finalmente el caballero con una sonrisa. El menor correspondió el gesto igual de feliz.

_Si….-le miro algo nervioso pero son soltarse-…así era como lo imaginaba…

_que cosa…?-sabia que era, per quería oírlo de sus labios.

_Hacer el amor con alguien que amo…-balbuceo rojo como una grana.

El pegaso agrando aun más su sonrisa.

_entonces…eso significa que me amas, no?

Recibió un suave golpecito en el pecho.

_s-si no lo hiciera, no hubiese permitido lo de hace rato…-inflo las mejillas fingiendo molestia.

Tenma solo rio. El también lo sabía, que su querido rubio, de haber querido realmente pudo haberlo detenido. De hecho, en el momento de la verdad, Alone aun era un dios, y no tendría problemas reales al someter a un humano. Si eran francos, al momento de estos matrimonios arreglados, eran los humanos los que más riesgo tenían. Pero aun así, sabía que el italiano a veces llego a temer que esto se diera forzadamente.

Pero eso ya era el pasado. Lo de ahora, era lo único que importaba.

_ Alone…-hablo acercándolo para besarlo con ternura-…te amo…

Y eso, Alone también lo sabía. Es más, lo supo desde que Shiina se disculpo con él y le dijo que Tenma le había admitido que lo amaba. Fue ello la mayor causa de que comenzara a rendirse ante el sentimiento creciente que tenia para con el pegaso. Pero eso, lo guardaría como un secreto para sí mismo.

_Yo también te amo…-correspondió el beso gustoso.

A pesar de lo abrupto de su matrimonio, no se arrepentían de nada. Porque la semilla de amor, al fin floreció.

++++Hades++++Omake+++xd++++

Sentado en medio de la nada (ósea dentro de Alone) comiendo unas palomitas y bebidas tamaño familiar, miraba desde los ojos del rubio lo que sucedía mordiéndose los labios molesto.

_que?! Eso es todo!?-gruño lanzando todo a todas parte-TRES MALDITOS AÑOS PARA SOLO UNA RONDA?!

Es decir, no solo lo aburrían con su romance de telenovela, sino que lo mantenían en abstinencia durante tres años y cuando al fin hacen algo productivo, lo dejan a él con las ganas!

_WAAA! NO ES JUSTO! ES UN ENGAÑO! UNA ESTAFA!-chillaba siendo olímpicamente ignorado, y es que en momentos así no podía manifestarse en Alone-ESTA ME LAS PAGAN! MALDITA ATHENA! MALDITO ALONE! MALDITO PEGASO! MALDITO YOOOOO!

Y es que, como no alterarse así, si el único motivo de que aceptara esa absurda idea de las bodas fue la posibilidad garantizada de estar casado con el pegaso, a quien deseaba desde la era del mito (a poco creían que las guerras santas comenzaron nada más porque si? Obvio era por el corazón del pony!) y justo cuando al fin lo obtiene, tiene que quedar así de necesitado!

Oh! Pero algún día se vengaría, si señor! Y como se llamaba Hades que así seria!

_OISTE PONY CON ALAS! ESTA ME LAS PAGAS! ME VENGARE!

++++Con Tenma y Alone++++

El caballero repentinamente sintió un escalofrío que le recordó algo importante que aun no sabía.

_Oye Alone…tenía una duda?

_De que se trata?

_etto…a que dios reencarnas?-ese tema nunca lo habían tocado, pero por la cara del menor, no parecía algo malo.

_ah! Eso…al dios del Inframundo…ya sabes, Hades…-respondió relajadamente en lo que el mayor abría los ojos completamente. Era en serio-…si, sé que no lo parece, pero Sasha me dijo que Hades siempre encarna como el hombre más puro del mundo y eso…-explico apenado en lo que el castaño opto por no preguntar mas y volver a mimar a su esposo con besos.

Además, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que sin duda conocería a Hades algún día. Y que eso…le dolería mucho….

 **Notas finales: siiiiii! A fin el final! Ojala les guste n.n gracias por el apoyo!**


End file.
